The ones left behind
by The Tender Grimm Mouse
Summary: This isn't about Shade, Marina, or Griffin. It's about the bats that were left behind when Shade left and even a Vampyrum who doesn't eat bat. REALLY REALLY OLD. I wrote this years ago...
1. Chapter 1

I flapped my wings desperately to get away. I heard the hissing of him right behind me. That sound haunted my dreams every moment of my life. I flipped a wing in another angle and disappeared into the foliage of the tropical tree nearest me. I felt the twigs and branches scratching me and pulling at my fur as I hurled myself into the green safety. I landed and clung to a branch and went perfectly still.

"I'll get you Kian… just wait," came his voice nearby. I felt my ears fold back terrified at his voice. "I just have to find you and then your lovely sweet feminine blood will fill my stomach…" He growled tearing through the leaves. I could hear his searching echoes as he tried to find me. Then it went silent. I didn't hear anything, not his harsh growling breath or his echoes, just the sound of my heart pounding in my ears. Slowly I took a breath relaxing slightly. Suddenly from my left came the huge fanged jaws of Goth. I screeched as his teeth clamped into my flesh.

Kian woke, her silver-streaked black fur drenched in sweat from the nightmare. _It was just a dream_, she thought to herself. But she knew otherwise. The dreams of Goth finally getting her constantly assaulted her dreams. She shook her black furred head to clear the images then looked out of the tiny notch that was the entrance to her tree home to see the sun just setting. She shuffled and opened her dark wings, fluttered and clung just above it, sticking her head out to look around. The sky was clear and free of those pesky Vampyrum Spectrum nowhere in sight. It was different now, she reminded herself. After all most of the Vampyrum Spectrum had been killed in the explosion many months ago. The few left were led by Goth, who wanted me dead. Why? Who knows really, she figure it's because she's a silverwing and he despises that breed. She heard about the one known as Shade from a another Northern bat that had been left behind when the others fled back home. Shade saved the world or something like that, it didn't really interest her that much. The only thing on her mind was surviving. Getting through each day, slowly but managing.

She'd here more than half her life now. She'd been taken form her Silverwing colony when she was only a month over a year, had the disk tied to her then found herself stuck here. The Vampyrum Spectrum had taken her shortly after and kept her locked in a stone box. She thought she'd die but she'd made it out during the time of the explosion only to get knocked out for days and get left behind when the others left. She'd returned to Statue Haven to find it empty and that she was alone. That was until she met Clover, Shadow, Ester, Piko and Sorrel. Clover was a pretty young greywing that was dropped just a bit after Kian found herself alone. Shadow was young Vampyrum Spectrum that ate meat but didn't eat bats and hated Goth for killing his little sister. Sorrel was a very quiet, runty long eared who was left behind like me. Sorrel's wing was horribly burned when her disk exploded so she has a hard time flying but never gives up. In fact Sorrel was the one reason that Kian was alive. Kian would have most defiantly would have exploded with her disk had Sorrel not stopped her and helped her remove it. Ester had been a hoary and Piko a long ear, both had been eaten in the last two weeks. Ester had come with Clover's batch and Piko had come before Kian. He was the one that told her about Shade.

"Hey Sorrel, Clover," Kian whispered nudging Clover in the ribs with her nose. Clover murmured a few curses then opened her eyes.

"I'm awake, I'm awake," She muttered stretching her wings and yawning. Sorrel opened her soft eyes and shook her fur.

"Well it looks like a good evening," Kian said. "I looked already and haven't seen any Vampyrum outside," Sorrel smiled ever so slightly at Kian's words.

"That's wonderful," Clover said a grin creeping over her face. Clover was almost always smiling and that always helped to lighten the dreary mood the jungle put the small group of bats in. "Let's get out there and get eating before they decide to come out,"

"Good idea," Kian agreed slowly scuttling out the hole with her ears and eyes looking for danger. Clover was just behind her with Sorrel at the rear. Kian turned and looked at Sorrel. "You can stay if you want, me and Clover can bring one of those big beetles back for you," she said. Sorrel shook her head.

"No, I won't let you hunt for me. I will survive like before or die trying," Sorrel said softly. Kian smiled a little, Sorrel was always like this. Determined to live normal or not at all.

"Okay your loss Sorrel," Clover said opening her wings and launching into the air. Kian flapped and joined her. Both watched Sorrel struggle to get airborne then painfully make her way to them. Kian watched her with a worried expression. Sorrel was way to thin, she would most certainly die in the next couple weeks (if they weren't eaten) unless they left. But leaving the jungle wasn't really an option.

"Come on guys let's go already," Said Clover impatiently hovering in front of Kian. Kian nodded and joined her. The three flew into the dark trees quickly looking for bugs to eat. Though it took awhile they were pretty good here. They knew what bugs to go after and which to leave. They knew which beasts were friends and which were foes. Kian was happy that the owls here didn't generally hunt them because of what Shade did, that was at least one positive.

Kian used her echo vision and found a large fat beetle sitting on a branch a few feet away. She angled her wings and flew at it. This bug would feed them all tonight. It suddenly opened it's shell and started to fly away but Kian stayed right on it's tail, weaving through the branches as fast as she could. Clover rounded the tree ahead and they trapped the beetle between them Kian went to bite it when suddenly a huge pair of hound-like jaws snapped at her…


	2. Chapter 2

Kian's shriek of fear died after a moment when she saw who held her.

"You should have seen your face!" Shadow laughed as he opened his jaws and dropped her. Clover scowled and Sorrel glared.

"Shadow that wasn't funny!" Clover snapped. Shadow's grin faded quickly. Kian clung to the nearest tree panting and waiting for her heart to slow.

"Oh…sorry Kian. I didn't mean to scare you that much," Shadow said softly his tall ears folding back.

"You scared the living daylights out of Kian, not to mention you nearly gave me a heart attack," Clover continued as her scowl deepened.

"It was just a joke…" Shadow said lowering his eyes. "And I said I was sorry," Kian opened her eyes once she was breathing normally again.

"It's okay Shadow…just please think about what you're doing next time," Kian said trying to smile. Shadow nodded sullenly regret in his eyes. Sorrel's features lightened but Clover continued to scowl. Kian unfurled her wings and took to the air again.

"Come on guys, we have to hurry before the Vampyrum come out," she said. "Clover come on. He didn't mean anything," The bats flew along the edge of the trees trying not to stray to far, with Kian and Clover in the front, Shadow and Sorrel taking the rear. Clover looked back at Shadow then Kian.

"I don't trust him…" she whispered so he wouldn't hear. Kian rolled her eyes with a sigh.

"I know you don't but I do. He hates Goth, you heard him. His little sister asked if Zotz was actually real and he tore her head off right there," Kian replied calmly.

"I know Goth is bad and all but ripping off the head of a newborn? That's low even for him," Clover argued. "And Shadow could have easily lied about it,"

"Clover, he's been with us for months. If he was really going to eat us or take us to Goth he would have done so already," Kian said shaking her head.

"How do you know?" Clover snapped. "Maybe he's bidding his time,"

"For what?" Kian snapped right back defensively. "Why would he bide his time?" Clover stopped and was silent for a moment.

"I don't know…" she said.

"My point exactly. Look at him Clover, among his kind he's an outcast. He's smaller and less muscular than most of the males his age. He doesn't enjoy killing like the others nor does he eat bats. He believes cannibalism is wrong," Kian said. "If you don't trust him that's fine, but I'm not sending him away. He has as much right to stay with us as you do,"

"I don't think so. He's one of _them_ Kian. A monster, a beast. Runt of the group or not he's still a Vampyrum Spectrum," Clover said. Kian shook her head again.

"If you keep this up Clover we'll be caught by _them_. I'm not arguing with you about him anymore," Kian said pulling back to fly beside Shadow and Sorrel. Kian was sick of this argument that came usually once every few days with Clover.

Shadow suddenly veered off whipped around a tree, there was a rustling in the leaves and he returned with one of the green stick-like bugs hanging limply in his jaws.

"Good catch Shadow," Kian said nodding with approval. Clover rolled her eyes unimpressed while Sorrel clapped her wings with a smile.

"Yes good job," Sorrel said in her quiet tone. Shadow grinned obviously hoping he'd made up for his little prank.

"It's what I do at least that's what my Dad used to say," Shadow said.

"What do you mean?" Kian asked tilting her head to the side as she hung from a branch. Sorrel and Clover joined her immediately, Shadow lay the bug on the branch then landed beside Kian.

"That all I was good for was catching bugs…" he said quietly and a frown grew on his muzzle. "To my kind that's an insult. But I guess when I live with bug-eaters it's an awesome talent," he added smiling again. Clover gasped-as usual-at the fang revealing gesture, Kian and Sorrel didn't mind. Shadow's smile disappeared at Clovers gasp.

"I'm sorry, I forgot…you guys don't like my teeth," he said in a low voice. Kian glared at Clover. Why did she have to treat Shadow like the monster he wasn't?

"It's fine Shadow," Sorrel whispered. Kian nodded and smiled at Shadow.

"I like it. It makes me feel like there's one thing protecting us from the Vampyrum and it has friendly eyes a huge handsome body and big teeth," Kian said giving him a one winged hug. He beamed.

"Really?" he said.

"Totally," Kian said then turned to Clover. "Right?"

"Yes," Clover said offering a slight smile. Shadow smiled a little more. "Now can we eat or are we going to let the bug rot up there?"

"You're right Clover, come on," Kian said scuttling up to the bug with Sorrel on her tail. The small bats began picking at the bug. Kian looked up at Shadow and swallowed a mouthful. "Are you going to join us?" She asked. He shook his head.

"No thanks. I'll…hunt later," he said forcing out the word hunt quietly. Kian nodded and resumed eating the bug ignoring Clover's smug look that clearly said_ See? What did I tell you?_ Shadow stayed and waited for them to finish. He never hunted when they were around and they didn't mind. Once they were done they headed back towards the tree. This time Kian flew with Shadow and Sorrel flew with Clover.

"Why does she hate me?" Shadow asked nodding toward Clover up front. Kian sighed thinking, not again.

"She doesn't hate you," Kian said. Shadow raised an eyebrow.

"No? I take it the glares, and untrustworthiness are signs of affection?" he said. Kian shook her head.

"She doesn't trust you that's all," Kian said trying to make it sound better than it did which failed miserably.

"But why? I didn't do anything to her," Shadow said hurt in his eyes.

"It's not you, it's the Vampyrum breed as a whole. Don't take it personally," Kian said. Shadow snorted.

"How can I not when every time she looks at me I see the disgust in her eyes," he said.

"You'll just have to prove to her that you're trustworthy. I believe in you and so does Sorrel. Clover just needs a little more," Kian said smiling. "Don't worry, I'm sure in a little while she'll love you as much as me and Sorrel do,"

"I hope you're right," he said sullenly. Kian smiled but inside hoped so too.


	3. Chapter 3

After a while the group arrived at the tree. The small bats all landed on the bark outside the hole and watched as Shadow landed on a nearby branch. He folded his wings just as his stomach growled loudly.

"Hungry?" Kian asked with a bark of laughter.

"Nope," Shadow said shaking his head, his stomach growled again and Sorrel smiled and raised an eyebrow.

"Really? Are you sure you don't want something to eat Shadow?" Sorrel asked. Shadow pondered a moment.

"His kind are always hungry," Clover sniffed quietly. "And it's us he wants not-." She was cut off as Kian jabbed her elbow into Clover's side. Shadow's eyes regained the usual guilty look when Clover opened her big mouth.

"Maybe I could hunt quickly then get back here," he said shyly shuffling his wings.

"You be careful," Kian said as Shadow licked his fur clean, readying for the hunt. He smiled at her and shook his head.

"Aren't I always?" he asked stretching his wings. "Besides I'm a great Vampyrum Spectrum, I can handle myself against anything," Kian raised an eyebrow and Sorrel landed beside her.

"You are forgetting the vultures and hawks. I know you can handle an owl but just be careful ok Shadow?" Sorrel said in her quiet voice.

"Yeah alright I will," Shadow said then opened his wings and took off. Kian and Sorrel watched him go. Kian looked after him with particular worry.

"He'll be fine Ki," Sorrel said, softly smiling at Kian. "He may be young like us but he is clever and loyal. He knows we need him and won't leave us to die because of a foolish decision,"

"I guess you're right," Kian said forcing a little smile to Sorrel. "After all a colony looks after each other. And our colony might be small but we're just as strong as any," Sorrel smiled and nodded.

"A great colony member he is, a member that wouldn't think twice about eating us," Clover said as she scuttled inside "He's taking awesome care of us…". Kian rolled her eyes and Sorrel's brows furrowed.

Shadow flew low along the river feeling like crud. He thought about Clover "What did I do to make her so mad and untrustworthy?". He shook his head and returned to searching for food. As his wings thudded the air he thought about how they'd met. He'd found Kian struggling to get a hoary bat by the name of Ester off of a burning building. Shadow had helped her get the burned bat back to the tree where Clover and Sorrel along with the bat Piko (who'd been eaten by a hawk) helped get him inside. After that Shadow did that Kian had asked him help her find a certain berry that may help with burns. They had gone out and looked and found them but on the way back were attacked by another young Vampyrum who insisted that Shadow was a 'Pitiful waste of vegetarian meat', even though Shadow ate meat, just not bats. Shadow had saved Kian from being eaten and helped her get the berries back to Ester. Not that it mattered when a snake got in and ate him before he was fully healed. After another minute of memories Shadow managed to snag a bright green bird, which he ate quickly. Once finished he landed at the edge of the river and rinsed out his mouth, to get rid of the blood and flesh in his teeth. It was dangerous but he didn't want Kian, Sorrel and Clover to see the monster that he was. When he was finally done that he headed back to the tree.

"There you are!" Kian cried as he approached and she flew out to meet him. "You were longer than usual Shadow I was beginning to worry," He felt heat run across his flesh as she said that. Nobody cared about him where he came from…except his little sister had.

"I'm fine. You don't need to worry about me Kian I'm fine out there. I grew up in the jungle I can certainly live here," he said as she pulled along side him.

"I can't help it. Must be a female thing to worry about friends," she said smiling broadly. He laughed.

"Must be," he said. As they got closer Sorrel and reluctantly Clover flew out to greet them.

"Good hunting?" Clover asked with disdain clear in her voice.

"Uh, I guess so. I caught something if that's what you mean," Shadow said. Sorrel smiled and limped through the air.

"What did you catch this…" Kian started but didn't finish because her world went black.

When Kian came round she knew she was flying but not with her wings, she was in the claws of a huge very adult Vampyrum Spectrum.

"They followed them!" Came Sorrels voice louder and angrier than Kian had ever heard.

"No he led them to us!" Clover argued

"Then why knock him out and leave him back there to get eaten by something?" snapped Sorrel.

"Shut up," came the chilling cold hissing female voice Kian recognized as Lashga, Goth's mate. Clover and Sorrel did as they were told. Kian opened her eyes and saw that she wasn't the only one being carried, both Sorrel and Clover were held in the same manner as she was. Kian closed her eyes in terror knowing she was going to meet Goth again, for the last time.


	4. Chapter 4

Kian looked at Sorrel and Clover and they met her eyes. Kian saw fear in their eyes that stirred the terror growing in her. Kian closed her eyes and tried to think of a way to get out of these claws. If they got back to Goth's roost they would be dead bats, that was for sure. Kian frowned as nothing came. She tried again but still couldn't think of anything.

"Ah, I see the little silverwing is awake," Came Lashga's cruel voice and Kian realized it was her claws she was being held in. One more reason she couldn't escape, Lashga was just as evil as Goth but twice as clever. "Aren't you going to talk little one? Last time I saw you, you had quite an attitude,"

"The jungle changes my kind…" Kian replied bluntly. Lashga laughed harshly.

"Oh you poor dear. Well your suffering won't last to much longer once Goth is finished with you," Lashga said still laughing. Sorrel's eyes widened in fear and Kian knew she needed to at least get Clover and Sorrel out of here. Somehow…

"So Goth sends his females out to do his work. Wow he's stooping lower than I though possible," Kian said, Lashga growled and tightened her grip on Kian then laughed.

"That's the attitude you had last time. Looks like the jungle hasn't completely changed you has it?" she said with a snort.

"It won't ever change Ki. She's too tough," Clover snapped. Kian felt a wash of pride at Clover's words but they were replaced with fury as Lashga used one foot to claw at Clover's face, getting her cheek and leaving a large gash, bleeding.

"You'll speak when spoken too greywing," Lashga snarled. Clover glared at her but kept her mouth closed.

"Don't hurt her!" Kian snapped. Lashga returned her gaze to Kian with a cruel smirk.

"Is that a threat little one?" Lashga asked. "And do not worry yourself. She won't be 'hurt' I'll be sure of that," Lashga said licking her lips. Kian clenched her jaws and closed her eyes desperately trying to think of a way to get Clover and Sorrel out of this mess.

"Ma'am. What of the little traitor? Are we wise to leave him?" The one of the other two bats, a large male holding Clover asked. Lashga looked at him.

"You doubt my decision?" she snarled at him. He cowered and shook his head.

"No ma'am. I just wonder if we should have brought him," the male said. Lashga snorted.

"That runty thing? No, he's on the ground, a snake will get him soon enough, if not another beast," Lashga said with a bark of laughter. "besides there wasn't enough of us, there were three Northern bats and tree of us,"

"I should have thought of that Ma'am," he said bowing his head submissively. Kian rolled her eyes and continued trying to plan but still nothing came. "Uh.. Ma'am?"

"Yes Fangard?" Lashga growled.

"Can we eat this greywing please?" he asked. "I mean, Goth wanted the silverwing, he said nothing about the others," Clover's eyes lost all fury and were engulfed in fear. Lashga pondered this thought for a few moments then smiled in her cruel way.

"I suppose we could, for you are right Fangard," Lashga said. Fangard grinned and Clover started panicking in his grip, struggling to get away. Kian knew she had to save Clover so she sunk her teeth deep into Lashga's foot and Lashga howled in more anger than pain. "You little silverwing are in very big trouble," Lashga growled as she tightened her grip until Kian was gasping, trying to breath. Sorrel seemed to be frozen stiff with fear as Fangard brought Clover to his jaws. Clover shrieked and struggled to escape even more.

Muahahahaha! Cliffhanger!


	5. Chapter 5

Clover closed her eyes straining against Fangard's claws to no avail. Kian and Sorrel watched with tear-filled eyes. Suddenly a dark shape hit Fangard in the side crushing his wing to his body and both went plummeting toward the ground. As Fangard twisted Kian recognized that dark shape anywhere.

"Shadow!" She cried. Shadow held Fangard's wing to his body and used his own wing to bat the bigger Vampyrum's muzzle away from his face and at the same time twisted and bit deep into Fangard's foot. Fangard howled in anger and pain and released Clover, who Shadow caught and tossed into open air as he continued struggling with Fangard.

"Fangard! It's the little one, kill him!" Lashga growled. Fangard and Shadow disappeared in the thick leaves but Kian still heard the struggling between them. Someone hit the ground with a thud and Kian watched to see the victor. None came. Neither came back. Kian saw Clover huddling on a tree trying to hide from sight.

"Fangard!" Lashga growled. "Get your rump up here!" The quiet stretched out. Kian looked around trying to get a way of escape. Suddenly with a slight whistle Shadow came from above and dove into Lashga who shrieked in surprise and plummeted a few feet before righting herself, dropping Kian in the process. Kian opened her wings and caught air instantly unlike Lashga who fell a few more feet before catching herself and glowering at Shadow with hateful eyes. Kian dove right into Lashga's face and dug her claws into one of her eyes. Lashga made a blood-curdling scream and shook her head violently sending Kian flying into the other Vampyrum guard. Kian bounced off harmlessly and her wings faltered a moment as she saw stars. She shook her head to clear them and saw Shadow and Lashga fighting violently above. The guard she hit was watching, waiting for the perfect time to help his Mistress. Kian flew at his face and grabbed his ear and bit deep. She felt her jaws clap together painfully and blood filled her mouth, which she promptly spat out in disgust. The guard howled and dropped Sorrel to feel his ear. Sorrel's poor scarred wings couldn't catch the air and she fell. Kian dove to try and help her but the guard's claws grabbed her tail and hauled her back to his snarling face. Kian whipped her head around and sunk her teeth deep into the spike on his nose and felt the flesh break an more blood filled her mouth. He howled again and dropped her. Kian looked to where Sorrel fell and sighed as she saw Clover helping Sorrel through the air. The small bats then returned their gaze to Shadow and Lashga. Shadow received a slash to his face which connected and three deep gashes trailed his cheek as head butted Lashga in the gut. She gasped as she was winded. Shadow took this moment to grab her wing in his mouth and jerk his head quickly, causing the leathery skin to shred under his teeth. Lashga shrieked again then looked at her guard and nodded, they both flew back toward the roost of the Vampyrum Spectrum.

Shadow panted as he landed on the tree where Clover and Sorrel were resting. Kian landed beside him, panting just as hard.

"Well that was fun…" Shadow said sarcastically. Clover suddenly wrapped her wings around him in a hug and he stared at her dumbstruck.

"You saved me-us," She said. "How did I ever doubt you?" Kian grinned at Shadow who smiled as she let go.

"Well that's what a colony does right? We might be a small one but we're still a colony," Shadow said then looked at the small bats "Are you all ok?" he asked. Clover, Kian and Sorrel checked their wings and bodies but besides a few bruises were fine.

"We're ok, but you Shadow are not," Kian said inspecting his wounds. Besides the gashes on his face he had a few on his thigh where Lashga obviously nicked him barely and the edge of his left wing was ripped.

"No, I'll be alright. Right now you need to get back to your tree," Shadow said. Sorrel nodded in agreement with him.

"But Shadow where will you go? I mean they'll be hunting you now too," Kian said. Shadow blinked seeming to realize this for the first time. "And you can't fit through the hole into our tree,"

"Should we find a new roost?" Clover asked.

"You don't need to I'll be alright," Shadow argued. Kian shook her head.

"Yes Shadow we do. Now you're in danger. You weren't before but now they know that you're with us and Goth will want you dead for hurting his precious Lashga," Kian said. Shadow nodded.

"Alright but where can I fit?" he asked. Sorrel cleared her throat and they all looked at her.   
"May I suggest Statue Haven?" she whispered.


	6. Chapter 6

Shadow looked at the entrance to the statue with a frown "I can fit in here…but I mean really if the others wanted to they could too," he mumbled.

"You know he has a point," Clover said. Kian sighed.

"Yeah… you guys are right. Though really, do we have any other option. I mean we can't just leave Shadow out to fend for himself, we're a colony and-"

"Colonies stick together," Shadow and Clover finished for her. Kian smiled and crawled into Statue Haven with Clover and Sorrel behind her and Shadow in the rear. When they were all in they looked around.

"It's huge…" Clover whispered. Shadow nodded and fluttered up to a roost and hung upside down. Kian flapped up to the top then spiraled down the right leg and after the left leg pausing momentarily at the long blocked off rat hole before heading back up. Kian roosted beside Shadow then Clover and Sorrel followed and roosted with them. Clover yawned hugely before whispering.

"Good night all," she whispered and closed her eyes.

"I think one of us should take a watch then switch off every hour or so," Kian said. Clover nodded half asleep already.

"Uh huh," She mumbled. Kian smiled and opened her wings,

"I'll take first watch," Kian said with a quiet laugh.

"I'll go next," Sorrel whispered. "Shadow will you take third?" Shadow nodded and closed his eyes. Kian nodded and fluttered down to the exit. Once there she found a old stick that was wicked sharp. After a moment's hesitation she scooped it up and faced outside at the light sky, ready for anything.

Clover mumbled as Shadow nudged her with his nose.

"Well you are great at keeping watch aren't you?" he growled. Clover opened her eyes and blinked at him then her eyes went wide.

"I FELL ASLEEP!" She cried out. Shadow nodded looking grave. "Did something happen?" she asked. Shadow shook his head slowly but still looked rather angry. Suddenly Kian's voice sounded from the left leg of the statue.

"Clover! Sorrel! Shadow!" She called. The others fluttered down to join her in the foot.

"Yes?" Clover asked.

"If we managed to dig through here, do you think the rats would help us?" Kian asked a bubble of excitement raising in her gut. Sorrel's face broke out in a grin and Clover let out a squeal of happiness. Shadow however seemed indifferent.

"Maybe," he said in a slightly hollow voice. Clover looked at him and tilted her head.

"What's up with you?" She asked. Kian frowned.

"Well…I think they would help you but they wouldn't help me would they?" Kian opened her mouth but Shadow cut her off. " Even if they did I can't survive where you live and wouldn't be able to go," Kian closed her mouth and Sorrel looked downcast. Clover scowled seeming to be debating about leaving without Shadow. "But!" he continued quickly "You guys should go, I mean you don't belong here," There was a long silence as the bats all thought.

"I won't leave you here Shadow. Not when you're in trouble like this," Sorrel said quietly. Kian smiled and nodded.

"Neither will I," she said and Clover nodded in agreement. Shadow smiled slightly then shook his head.

"I'll be fine, you guys should really go. I mean you-" Shadow started.

"Oh stop being the hero!" Clover cut him off.

"Well put Clover," Kian said with a smile "We're not going until we're sure you're safe," Shadow rolled his eyes and fluttered up the leg muttering to himself.

Sorrel turned to Kian and Clover. " So this means we're never leaving doesn't it," Kian and Clover looked at each other and were quiet.

"I think so…" Kian whispered. Clover nodded. Sorrel looked down at her wing.

"Well… At least the jungle will get to finish me," she said quietly more to herself than the others.


	7. Chapter 7

-- Three days later --

"Sorrel wake up," Came Shadow's voice in Sorrel's ear. Sorrel groaned and opened one eye to look blearily at Shadow.

"Yes?" She yawned opening her other eye.

"Kian told me to wake you up because she and Clover are coming back with food soon," He said. Sorrel blinked and growled lightly her soft eyes gaining a hard edge. She shook out her wings and glowered at the ground.

"I told them not to hunt for me…" She muttered. "I can do it myself, I'm not a newborn." Shadow looked at her and smiled lightly at her determination. He unfurled a wing and tapped her on the head gently so she'd look at him. When she did he said,

"They only do that because they care," He said softly. Sorrel nodded but continued to scowl until two shadows appeared at the entrance. "Who's there?" Shadow called his ear's perking.

"It's us." Kian said as she and Clover crawled through the hole, dragging a large glossy beetle.

"Food is served." Clover chimed, her usual smile bigger than usual tonight for some reason. "Come and get it Sorrel."

Sorrel couldn't help but smile as she fluttered down to the entrance with Clover and Kian. She felt saliva fill her mouth at the sight of the bug.

"It's huge! Massive, absolutely astounding isn't it?" Cover said with her chest puffed out proudly and a smirk on her muzzle. Sorrel nodded and smiled thankfully at the other Northerners.

"I'm going to go hunt quick before dawn." Shadow said.

"Be careful…" Kian said as she nodded to him. He gave her grin and winked at her with a chuckle in his throat.

"Aren't I always?" He asked before launching out of Statue Haven. Kian didn't get a chance to answer and was afraid her answer probably wouldn't be the one he was looking for… They all seemed to be targets for trouble after all.

After Kian, Clover and Sorrel finished Clover and Sorrel went to sleep while Kian waited for Shadow. She was worried. Not only about the young Vampyrum but also Sorrel. Her eyes seemed duller and watery at times while her fur seemed a bit matted and messy. She just didn't seem healthy and the few times Kian had brushed up against her she felt Sorrel was very warm. Kian's thoughts vanished at a shadow on the entrance.

"It's just me…" Shadow muttered as he entered. Kian's ears and face relaxed slightly and she smiled at him as he fluttered to her roost. "Ki, what's wrong? You look nervous." Kian pondered lying and saying everything was ok but decided to tell the truth. She sighed and shook her head.

"It's Sorrel. She looks so very unhealthy, have you noticed?" She asked him, turning her silver streaked face to him. His hound-like jaws frowned.

"Actually yes, she does seem a bit under the weather." He whispered. "I just don't want to say anything and worry her."

"That's my problem too… I'm afraid she'll get really sick if we can't do anything…" Kian said worry clear in her soft voice.

"It wouldn't be your fault," Shadow said reading her face. "You are a great leader Kian. You care about us so much and would do anything for us."

"Thanks Shadow…. But why am I the leader? Nobody ever said I was," Kian said curiously. Shadow laughed softly and gave her a crocked smile.

"You sort of took on the role yourself. Don't worry, everything will be fine," He assured her nuzzling her head with his muzzle. "We'll figure everything out." Kian smiled but through her mind ran her options. Stay here for Shadow's sake or leave for Sorrel's sake… Either way someone was going to get hurt, or worse.


End file.
